


We failed together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We can resit it together at least.





	We failed together

Our tale starts a few minutes after the results of Amos Diggory and Dedalus Diggle's potions OWL have been delivered.

Amos sighed. "I failed."

Dedalus smirked. "So did I."

Amos smiled. "We failed together."

Dedalus chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't have studied together, you're more of a distraction than a study aid."

Amos grinned. "I could say the same to you, Ded."

Dedalus said, "Hey, we can resit it together at least which means we can spend more time together, Am."


End file.
